


Because Sharing Is Caring

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [28]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, poor andy is frustrated, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's fine with sharing most things with others when he's little, but he's not terribly fond of sharing his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayeelizibeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/gifts).



> this is for faye, who requested this on the verse tumblr!!!! (btw i just really really like mixley i don't think i've ever straight up written mixley before now) enjoy!!!

Most times, Andy would be okay with Pete watching over him when Matt has to work. But those times usually consist of Patrick not being there or in his own headspace. Because sometimes, while Patrick could be fun to play with and be around, he could also be a bit frustrating to be around too. Especially at mealtimes.

Pete had fixed them both different meals; Andy had a vegan burrito that was cut up into slices so it would be easier to eat with pineapple to the side, and Patrick had alphabet shaped spaghetti with his own bowl of grapes. Which was completely fine if Patrick didn’t seemed determined to have some of Andy’s food rather than his own.

Andy’s midway through a mouthful of his bean burrito when he gets prodded in the arm lightly by what he assumes is a spoon, and turns to see Patrick looking at him with questioning eyes. “What d'you want?” He asks after he chews and swallows, raising an eyebrow at his younger friend.

“Uhm…can I have a piece? Please?” Patrick questions, biting his lip as he points to a piece of the burrito still on the plate.

Andy isn’t exactly fond of sharing his food, but he wants to be nice because he knows that Pete will tell Matt if he isn’t, so he nods and watches as Patrick snatches the piece off, starting to nibble on it. 

He goes back to eating, expecting that to be the end of it. What he wasn’t expecting? Patrick to prod his arm again a few minutes later, when Pete’s come back in the room from doing something else.

“Can I have some of your pineapple?”

Andy bites his lip for a small moment, but shakes his head yes again, letting Patrick take a couple bits of the pineapple in his bowl. He really wishes Patrick would stop asking him for his food, considering HE hasn’t even finished his own food yet, if not barely started.

-

“Trick? Why haven’t you eaten all your food yet?” Pete asks once Andy declares himself done with his lunch, seeing that not even half of the alphabet spaghetti had been cleared off Patrick’s bowl.

“Cause ’m not hungry anymore, Daddy.” Patrick says, looking down at his lap as he fiddled with the drawstrings of his Clan hoodie.

Andy knew it was because Patrick had literally mooched off half of his meal, but he wasn’t going to say that right then and there, because that would be rude of him to do so. He still felt hungry as well, but he didn’t want to ask for seconds, even though he knew that Pete wouldn’t mind at all.

Pete seemed to let Patrick go, allowing him to go play in the den with Andy, who returned to building with the Star Wars LEGOS he had brought with him.

It wasn’t until Patrick had been put down for his nap that Andy approached Pete about what had occurred at lunch, crawling onto the den sofa next to him once he came down. “Pete, I gotta tell you something.” He murmurs, voice nervous as he leans into Pete’s side.

“Go ahead, kiddo.” Pete leads, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him close.

“Trick took a lot of my lunch, and I didn’t really like it when he did, but I didn’t want to be mean and say no…But I don’t like sharing my food!”

Pete can tell by the exasperation in his voice that Andy’s frustrated with what happened, and he also knows why Patrick did what he did. “I’m pretty sure Trick didn’t realize that you don’t like sharing your food, but you were really good for doing so anyways. Matt would be super proud of you,” he starts, running his hand through Andy’s hair “But Trick also did it because he looks up to you, and wants to be like you, even if it’s just by eating the same food. How about next time, I fix you both the same thing? Maybe then he won’t keep asking to eat your food too?”

Andy likes that plan, and nods in agreement before looking back up at him again. “Can I have some more pineapples please? I’m still hungry. ”

“Of course you can, I was just about to ask.”

-

When Matt comes over to pick him up later, he takes him to a family restaurant to eat dinner. As Andy finishes looking on the menu and deciding his meal for the night, he sighs to himself, making Matt look up with a quirked brow.

“It’s nothing, I’m just a bit glad I don’t have to share dinner with anyone. ” he explains, twirling an empty straw wrapper around his fingers.

“Did Trick make you share your food?” Matt questions, already knowing the answer anyways.

Andy nods, following it with a small shrug. “I didn’t like it, but I wanted to be good for you and share cause you always say that I should.”

“And I’m glad you did, even if you didn’t like doing it. I think you deserve a dessert once we get home, hmm? And a movie?”

“Can we watch ‘Fast and Furious 6’?”

“Absolutely.” Matt smiles, and all Andy does is smile back just as wide.

End.


End file.
